Anders
: Anders is a ginger tabby and white tom with pale-blue eyes. : Anders is a current loner that travels with his partner, Mitchell. Anders is the second eldest child of Johan and Elizabet, with three brothers named Mikkel, Tyrone, and Axl. The tom himself is the father of Crowstar and Magpiefang, from his first litter and then later Raynor, from his second. : He's described as a very smart cat but, has this air of being very conceited about it. Anders is mainly this way as a form of protecting himself from caring. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve at all and is generally very reclusive about himself. But, once getting to know him, he's quite a guy and is very family orientated. Description Appearance : Anders is a cat on the smaller side of size. He is also built quite stockily as well, making his overall appearance quite unified. Ironically, the tom is also on the short side as well, standing a little under half a head shorter than his partner. As he's aged, Anders has filled out a bit more with his stockier build. : He has a pale ginger coat. It is a very soft colour, some might say almost peachy in colour. Anders's fur is also quite plush - as though it never lost that kitten fluff all those years ago. He has white markings on his face, front legs primarily. A few spots can also be found around these areas too, where his pale ginger coat pokes through or because of a few spots. Anders also pale blue eyes that look like a clear blue sky. Character : Now, Anders is one hell of a character. He's way too smart for his own good, and he knows it. While he might retort he has just seen a lot, the real truth is he's just a smartass about things and tries to hide his sheltered past. It's only been in recent years, that he has made more sense of the world and developed a cocky attitude to protect himself from the harshness. Anders can also be a difficult cat to be around when he thinks he is right and he isn't. Some say he is a terrible cat to know because of his initial painful character traits, but, upon getting to know him he can present some half-decent traits about himself. : Upon getting to know him, Anders is actually a family-orientated cat to a degree. His early childhood would completely disagree with this trait, as he grew in a tough situation that ultimately made him scared of starting his own family for a long time. It was only upon meeting his soulmate, would he grow to enjoy the companionship associated with a family. He loves being involved with the lives of those he cherishes and he mainly wants to prove that he isn't anything like his own terrible parents. Abilities : Anders is more or less a better strategist than a fighter or hunter. The tom has a certain way with words in which gives him this edge to decision-making. Even as a loner travelling with his mate, Anders is always the one to talk when it comes to making arrangements. His hunting and fighting skills, however, could be said to be a little under par. Some of this stems from his early life as a kittypet where he literally didn't have to do anything. But, with the help of Mitchell and a whole lot of patience, he's learnt enough to keep himself going in times of trouble. Biography Backstory : Sigrid was born to Johan and Elizabet; two kittypets. She had an older brother, named as Mikkel, from a previous litter. The young she-cat himself later becomes an older sister to Tyrone and Axl, who are born a couple moons after himself. The young Sigrid was caught in the middle of a terrible relationship between his parents and for some unknown reason, Mikkel blamed her for the conflict. The young cat had little understanding of what they fought about, and often hid with his younger brothers as the grown cats fought. : Sadly, as she was growing up, her father would strike her and her brothers if they misbehaved. Due to this, Sigrid often tried to be on her best behaviour around the tom. However, she had her own thoughts to worry about as she grew to understand that she didn't feel as though she was a she-cat and instead felt more comfortable being called a tom. She never did dare bring this up with her family though and lucky for the young cat, after moons of having to try and raise her brothers, she decided to leave. Sigrid escaped one night due to a window being left open. She left without looking back and decided it was time to put her own happiness first for a change. Things started by being referred to as by Anders and as a tom. He felt relieved by this small change and eventually while roaming the streets was taken in by a young couple. There he begins to live out his days sleeping on their porch. : That's where he meets Mitchell. He is completely enamoured by the black loner that wanders past his place nearly every day. Anders attempts to call out to him only to be ignored, so the next time he sees Mitchell, he ambushes him and the two have a chat. Mitchell inevitably suggests that they should meet up more, and they plan to meet later that night. While Johnson looks for her, he hears the screech of a cat in pain and goes to investigate. The tom spots Mitchell hovering over a cat and the smell of blood and death stain the area. Anders calls out to him much to Mitchell's shock. Mitchell tries to cover himself but tells Anders the truth, expecting the tom to call him crazy and leave. But, the ginger tom stays and keeps the tom company and supports him. It's essentially from that moment that the two stay together and eventually become mates. Anders tells him nearly everything about his own past over the course of moons and is at first apprehensive when he finds out he is expecting kits. : In a panic, he makes Mitchell accompany him to the Clans he had heard about to seek shelter to raise the kits. There, they meet Wolfheart, an old acquaintance of Mitchell's who helps get them into FieldClan. Anders and Mitchell, under the black tom's advice, take on warrior names temporarily. Anders takes on the name Honeyheart and later gives birth to two toms that are eventually named Crowkit and Magpiekit. Things go south and Anders and Mitchell are forced to leave FieldClan for their own safety, but, opt to leave their kits as they were too young to travel. Back as loners, Anders and Mitchell continue to live their lives as normal as possible whilst escaping Mitchell's past. Eventually, the pair have a second litter which bares them a sole daughter they name Raynor. Anders is firm in his decision to raise Raynor with them so they settle back in the city so that they can hide. Roleplay : Pedigree Mate: ::Mitchell: Living Sons: ::Crowstar: Living ::Magpiefang: Living Daughter: ::Raynor: Living Relationships Family : Johan & Elizabet :: Anders's relationship with his parents is something not mentioned. It was rocky and a lot of his childhood is something that Anders would much rather forget. His father was absent a lot and when he was there, things were rough. His mother was no different, despite the fact that she was there, he felt as though she didn't care about her children and that they were a hindrance to her own life. Anders rarely speaks about his past and he has never disclosed much more than their names. : Mikkel, Tyrone & Axl :: Anders was often looking after his two younger brothers, Tyrone, and Axl; much like Mikkel was looking after him. This dynamic was only in place because of the absence of their parents. In the early days, it brought all of them closer, but, as they grew up, this disappeared. Anders eventually left their home, and because of this, lost contact with his brothers. In his travels, he hasn't caught word of their whereabouts or anything. He is currently unaware of their passings. : Raynor :: Love Interests :Mitchell :: Quotes Trivia * Anders is named after Anders Johnson, a character from the TV series, The Almighty Johnsons. * Currently, Anders does not know that his first litter of kits survived and are thriving in the Clans. He lives with the guilt of abandoning them, but, his guilt is kept at bay by the constant reminder that they were safe in that decision. * He is the reincarnation of Bragi. Images Life Pixels Anders.adult.png|Adult Category:Toms